


To Dive Into the Fire podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Plans, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, References to Shakespeare, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Smut, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor is oblivious and boring and depressed, so the Master takes matters into his own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dive Into the Fire podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Dive Into the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32743) by tierfal. 



**Length:** 30 minutes, 26.8 MB, mp3

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Warnings:** the Master is sketchy and sex-starved; mild smut; some language; Shakespeare; shameless pop culture references; another S3 Master-as-a-really-bad-companion AU

 **Reader's Notes:** Music from 'Closet Romantic' by Damon Albarn 

 

[Download here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/To%20Dive%20Into%20the%20Fire.mp3)


End file.
